


When Blood Runs Gold

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Blood, Angel Wings, Angel goes rogue, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangels, Aziraphale and Crowley are angry at each other, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Before they were husbands, Blood and Injury, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insanity, Kinda, M/M, Minor, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Not Crowley or Aziraphale, Pre-Canon, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, The Angel - Freeform, They're basically the firing squad, Tragedy, Walks In The Woods, Wings, cabin in the woods, driven to madness, ineffable husbands, they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: An angel has gone rogue and started causing problems on Earth. But Heaven and Hell don't care much. So Crowley and Aziraphale have to bite down on their annoyances with each other and get to work.





	When Blood Runs Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: There was only one bed

In the mid-20th century, Aziraphale and Crowley were forced to travel together despite their distaste for from a handful of decades earlier. There was an angel that had gone rogue and like most times when that happened, Heaven and Hell didn’t want to deal with it. They went silent, at least moreso then they usually were. But the idiot was raising suspicion, not to mention annoying the fuck out of Crowley. So there they were, pretending to be married because it was easier than explaining a rivalry and hiking through the forest to a secluded cabin where the angel had fled. Thinking that nobody would look for them there. 

But Crowley could feel them halfway through the forest. The guilt, the dread, and hopelessness were all vibrating off of him like echolocation. While they could have miracled themselves there neither Aziraphale nor Crowley wanted to set the angel off and have them flee again. 

It took another hour, which felt like more due to Crowley’s grumbling, until they arrived to the cabin. It was one of many in the area, a popular camping ground. But there was a trail of pale feathers leading to the door that had been left unlocked. They weren’t sure what they were expecting, but the poor thing curled in the fetal position in the corner was not one of them. They were crying. Sobbing really, and begging. 

“Idon’twanttogoback.Idon’twanttogoback” They muttered. 

“Heavens.” Aziraphale whispered. Crowley had seen this type of look, normally it was saved for those who’d fallen or were about to. But this angel just looked broken. Their wings were picked clean of feathers, and their hair between their fingers was thin. Worse still was golden blood staining their robes and it wasn’t their own. 

“What did you do.” Crowley growled. Unable to give away his compassion. 

“Don’tmakemegoback” They replied. 

“What is your name sister?” Aziraphale asked. He got no response. 

“Whose blood is that.” Crowley said. 

“They’recomingthey’recomingthey’recoming” The angel continued. 

“Who?” 

“The archangels.” 

Crowley and Aziraphale looked to each other. There were only a handful of archangels left. Gabriel sure didn’t care enough about a small flesh wound to chase after one angel. Michael had better things to do. And the rest were too busy sucking up to God to notice a problem in the first place. So who were they talking about? 

“RaphelRaphelRaphael.Lucifer.Lucifer.” 

Crowley sighed. They’d lost their mind. How wasn’t his concern. It didn’t really matter. There was nothing to be done about it. Aziraphale didn’t move, but he knew what they had to do too. Crowley stepped forward, only for the angel to shoot up and tackle him to the ground.

“No!” They screeched. “I won’t let youtakemeback!” They clawed for his eyes but bounced off his sunglasses. Their fingernails scraped at his cheek and he could feel ichor dribble down his skin. Crowley hissed, wrapping his hands in the angels hair and ripping them off of him. The poor thing scrambled back their teeth bared but lacking energy. Something burned on Crowley’s skin but he couldn’t really stop to care about it yet. 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. One snap, and it was over. The angel had been reduced flames and swiftly put out, if only so they wouldn’t suffer. Crowley slumped to the floor. 

“You’re burning dear.” Aziraphale said as he crouched down. 

“ ‘M fine.” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale made an annoyed face and pulled down Crowley’s collar to look at the growing wound on his chest. 

As it turned out, an angels tears were just as holy and painful as anything else God blessed. Thankfully, the tear missed major organs because the only way to make it stop was to let it burrow through him. In this way, it only hurt rather than proving fatal. 

Needless to say they were not leaving that evening. 

Aziraphale was not one to sleep but he did need to lay down after all the excitement. However when he looked into the bedroom he found there was only a single bed. Crowley needed to rest while the tear ran its course. But by the looks of it, he wasn’t going to be moving on his own. 

Aziraphale gently picked up Crowley from where he was leaning against the wall and moved him to lay down on the bed. He’d already started fluttering in and out of consciousness by the time his head hit the pillow. However, as Aziraphale was about to leave Crowley caught his sleeve. 

“You don’t have to leave Angel.” He murmured. Aziraphale wouldn’t admit it, he couldn’t. But Crowley was sleepy enough to not remember if he stayed. So he did. While his demon slept he allowed himself the small pleasure of running his fingers through his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it!!! The final prompt!!! I'd never done one of these before and I'm so proud of myself for working through it when I struggled and completing the full challenge! Thank you all for coming along on this adventure with me. Hopefully I'll see you around! 
> 
> If you liked my work please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from you. And follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites.
> 
> See you soon (hopefully)


End file.
